A Regular Story Yeah, Right!
by hollowsoulZzz
Summary: Benson's daughter comes to town and stirrs things up in the park. Especially where Mordecai and Rigby are concerned. Humanized Characters. MordecaixOC, MargaretxOC, RigbyxEileen. Rated M for sexual stuff
1. Chapter 1

Marilyn's POV:

I was sitting in my dad's apartment waiting for him to get out of the shower. He woke me up absurdly early for HIM to get in the shower. He wanted to give me time to wake up since well, I usually sleep till 2 in the afternoon.

I love to sleep, I love to rest, play games and have fun. My dad is the exact opposite. He's the fun sucker.

I was picking at my bacon when my dad came out of the shower and into the kitchen.

"Marilyn!" I heard my father yell.

"Whatt..?"I groaned.

"You're not even dressed!"He exclaimed. I looked down at my short shorts and tank top. I looked back up at my dad to see him blushing slightly. He's a pervert, I know I'm pretty but really I attract my dad?

"We don't leave for another freak'n hour."I explained.

"Watch your language." He snapped.

"Dad, I didn't say fuck, I said freak." I replied, "Know the difference old man."

I smirked as he turned red with anger.

"Get dressed!"

I laughed and said, "Okay, Okay."

I walked into my room and grabbed a pair of blue skinny jeans, purple panties, a purple push up bra to go with it, and a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle T-shirt. I then walked into the bathroom to get changed, brush my hair and then mess it up again, brush my teeth and wash my face.

I know what you must think, "God this girl is a whore", and you could be right. I may dress like a whore to you, but to me I'm telling the world that I know I'm pretty and I have a self-esteem to prove it.

There is nothing wrong with thinking yourself as pretty. As long as your not a show off or a jerk.

As I walked out of the bathroom I walked up to my dad and poked his shoulder. He turned around and his eyes widened.

"Happy?"I asked and walked back to my bacon.

"You are not going to spend your first day at work dressed like that." He said sternly.

"Dad, I know you know, and I know I know that we both know that you really have no controll over what I wear. You're the one who forced me to take this silly little park job and if I have to go through it, I'm going through it my way."

He glared at me then nodded. I chuckled to myself.

When it was time to leave I shut the lights off and took one last look in the mirror. Here I go.

The park wasn't anything out of the ordinary. We stopped the car outside the park and walked from there. When we got to an abandonned golf kart, my dad groweled.

"Mordecai and Rigby..."

We drove the rest of the way to a house in the golf kart. Dad took out a walkie talkie and said, "Everybody come out to the front, it's important."

Slowly people from every direction came towards us. They all sat or stood around the steps. The was an old man that kinda looked like the monopoly guy. A muscular old guy with white hair and no shirt. A fat man with greasy black hair and a pudgy face, oh and man boobs. and a pale kid.

My dad looked at them and said, "Where is Mordecai and Rigby?"

They all shrugged.

"Urggg!"My dad groweled and pushed past the guys leaving me with these strange men.

They were all staring at me intently so I said, "Hi, I'm Marilyn."

The fat guy and the pale kid were still staring at me when the other two iintroduced themselves.

"I'm Pops."The old monopoly guy said.

"And I'm skips." Said the other, "Don't mind those two they are just not used to seeing a pretty girl around here."

There was a yell from upstairs and then, "WHat the hell Benson?"

"Get up!" Dad screamed, "You were supposed to be up 2 hours ago to start chores!"

"That doesn't mean you can throw ice water on us!" A whiney voice yelled.

I laughed slightly.

"Uh so Marilyn, why are you here?" Skips asked.

"Ohhh Yes do tell!" Pops agreed.

"Well Dad" I gestured to the upstairs window where my dad just threwe ice water on two guys, "thought I need a job an-"

"What-wait- Dad?" The pudgy one exclaimed.

I nodded.

"What you call benson, I call dad." I said and smiled.

"Wow thats weird." He said, "ANyway I'm Mitch, but you can call me muscleman, everyone else does."

I nodded.

"And this is Fives." Mitch said gesturing to his friend who was still staring at me. Okay maybe dad was right, this outfit, was not the best idea.

Just then two guys ran out of the house followed by my dad.

The all one looked behind him as he slowed down and ran right into me and fell on top of me.

His hands were right on my boobs.

"Uhg."He said and pushed off me. He didn't see me yet He was looking down at his clothes trying to brush the dirt off.

"Muscle man did your ma-"He started then looked at me. His eyes widened when he saw me.

"Oh-I-uhmm."

"Marilyn, are you alright?" Dad asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."I grumbled.

"Oh man, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to uhh.."He started but I interrupted him.

"Forget it."

I shook my head and dad helped me up. I don't think anyone saw the whole part when he practically accidently groped me. Why did he say muscle man's name though?

"Any way, Did you guys get introduced?" We all nodded.

"Okay, Marilyn this is mordecai and Rigby, you'll be working with them." Dad said pointing to each. Mordecai was the one the groped me. He had black hair with blue in it, pale skin and a keen fashion sense. Rigby was the shorter of the two and had dark circles around his eyes from lack of sleep or something, brown hair and brown clothes.

We all nodded and got to work. Mordecai and rigby went ahead of me and started whispering. I gnored it and kept following.

Mordecai's POV:

I was talking to rigby about what happened and he started laughing.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, my hands were ontop of her boobs and I ran into muscle man, thats how big they were. " I replied.

He laughed again.

"Dude she's like fifteen, you just molested a child." Rigby said.

"Dude cut it out, thats not cool." I said seriously.

"Child Molester, Child Molester." Rigby sang quietly.

"Shut up dude." I exclaimed.

"I don't mean to interrupt."

I jumped at her voice.

"What?" Rigby asked while smirking.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh we have to work the snack shack." I said.

SHe nodded.

I breathed in and out. She was pretty hot for a 15 year old.

As if reading my mind Rigby asked, "How old are you?"

"I'm 17." SHe replied.

Rigby wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I glared at him.

Marilyn's POV:

We finished all of our chores and were heading back to the house for a lunch break.

I grabbed some ramen noddles to heat up and eat. My favorite meal. As soon as it was ready I heard video games being played so i took my cup of soup and went to go check it out. Mordecai and Rigby were playing some violent video game.

I watched in awe. Rigby must have noticed me staring because he said, "Wanna play?"

"I don't know how."I said.

Mordecai looked at me like I had just committed a crime. Rigby's jaw dropped. I tried to explain myself as quickly as I could.

"Well you see, my mom didn't let me play videogames because I had a bad temper and whenever I lose at anything I got really mad."

They looked at each other and Mordecai handed me his controller.

"Face Rigby, he's not good at this game anyway."Mordecai chuckled.

"Stop Talking!" RIgby exclaimed.

Mordecai showed me what buttons to press, how to move and how to fight.

This game lasted a totall of 4 minutes 27 seconds when usually it lated 15 minutes. Rigby beat me so bad.

"Wow." MOrdecai exclaimed, "You really do suck."

"Gee, thanks asshole."I replied and glared at him.

"Haha, And she really does get angry when she loses." Rigby said.

"It's not my fault I haven't played this game, I bet that I could beat you my next try!" I said.

"You ...bet?" Rigby got a gleam in his eye.

"Yes, i bet you 10 bucks that I can beat you in this next round."

"Oh you're on!"

"Now, now, I don't think this is the best idea-"

"Shut up man, this is an easy 10 bucks." Rigby interrupted Mordecai.

We started the game...and another 8 minutes later. I lost.

"God dammit!"I exclaimed.

"Haha, pay up."Rigby smirked.

I reached into my pocket to pull out a crumpled 10 dollar bill. I handed it to him. I crossed my arms and then remembered my ramen noodles sitting on the table. SO I quickly picked them up and started eating them.

"Hot!"I yelled. I stood up trying to get some water and ran right into Mordecai. His hoodie got drenched in chicken flavored ramen juices.

"Holy shit, thats hot!"He cried. He took off his hoodie to see that it seeped into his plain blue t-shirt. He took off that shirt too and it left him completely topless.

"Oh my god I am so sorry hang on." I said.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed a towel, some water, and some burn cream.

I gave it to mordecai who looked at me strangely.

"You have no idea how to use this stuff do you."I said and shook my head.

"No Idea."He replied.

I sighed and took the towel dipped it in water and pressed the cold wet towel onto his torso where his burnt flesh was.

"Again I'm really sorry." I said.

"Ah its no big deal."Mordecai winced as I removed the cloth and let air be exposed to the burn. "I guess this is payback from earlier."

He chuckled and I gave a half hearted smile.

I took out the burn cream and told him, "This will help cool it down."

I put the burn cream on his chest and told him to rub it in. He started doing it and I started cleaning up the mess I made.

"Oh uh do you need help?"He asked me.

"No I'm good."I said.

"C'mon Marilyn, play another round with me." Rigby said. "Let Mordecai clean up the mess."

I grinned, "It's okay as soon as I'm done maybe you guys can show me around town."

"Sure."Mordecai was first to answer.

"Cool beans." I replied.

Rigby giggled, "Cool beans?"

"What?"I said innocently.

"Nothing let's just get this cleaned up so we can walk around town." Mordecai said seriously.

I nodded.

"Are you serious?" I asked Rigby, "Spiderman is way better than Batman."

"No way, Batman doesn't even have super powers and he's still a super hero!" Rigby explained. "Plus, Spiderman's a pussy, all he did was complain. He wasn't a real hero."

"Man, you're the-" I started but was interrupted.

"Guys, lets stop and get some coffee."Mordecai interrupted me.

"Yeahhh coffeeeee." Rigby enunciated.

We walked into the little coffee cafe thing and up to the counter. The worker at the counter was a cute tan girl with glasses.

"Hey Eileen." Mordecai said.

"Hey mordecai, hey rigby."She replied.

"Where's Margaret?" Mordecai asked.

"She has off today, so she went on a date with her boyfriend to the movies."

"What? I thought they broke up?" Mordecai replied.

"This is a new guy."

"Mordecai, can we just order already?!" Rigby asked irritatedly.

Mordecai nodded glumly, It seemed he was upset at the news he just heard. The boys ordered their coffees and I ordered a hot chocolate.

We sat down at a table and Rigby asked, "What the hell Marilyn, this is a coffee shop, not a hot chocolate shop."

"I don't drink coffee." I replied.

"Why? It's so good."

"So good."

"my doctor says I shouldn't." I said.

"They also say you shouldn't smoke but people do that too."Mordecai said.

"Just have some." Rigby said.

"No." I said. They looked at each other nodded and left it alone.

"We should probably get back to the park." Mordecai said.

We got back to the park and as predicted Dad came out and yelled at us.

"Where have you guys been?!" He screamed.

"Uhh coffee shop." Mordecai said.

"Yeah, we did all of our chores what of it?" Rigby exclaimed.

"You can't just take my daughter out without telling me!" dad yelled.

"DAUGHTER?" Mordecai and Rigby exclaimed in unison.

They looked at me and I smirked.

"Don't you dare smirk, Marilyn." Dad was talking to me, "This is your fault too!"

"What ever old man, your not in charge of me."

"Actually I am!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Mordecai and Rigby.

"Bye guy's see ya tomorrow!" I smiled as I was being dragged away.


	2. Chapter 2

Marilyn's POV:

I was in the car on my way to work with my dad. He was lecturing me. I ended up putting my ear buds in and listening to music. I put my I-Pod on shuffle and the first some to come up was; 'First of the year' by Skrillex. My favorite song at the time. I got lost into the song and near the end I sang along to the only word part of the song.

"CALL NINE-ONE-ONE NOW!" I screamed with my eyes closed.

"MARILYN!" My dad screamed, I jumped and looked at him.

"Whoops. Haha."

"DID YOU HEAR ANYTHING I JUST TOLD YOU?!"He yelled.

"Nope."

"URG!"

I giggled. We turned into the park and stopped.

"I don't know how your mother handled you!" He exclaimed.

"She didn't, that's why I was sent to you." I grumbled and got out of the car.

"Wait what do you mean?" He asked. But I was already walking away.

I got straight to work.

Around 10 AM Mordecai and RIgby showed up. I was still grumbling.

"Hey Marilyn what's wrong?" Mordecai asked.

"My fucking parents."

"Yeah... I could imagine Benson not being the best Dad."Rigby said.

"What ever, I'm sick of working already."

I fell back on my back and layed in the leaves I just raked. It was autumn and the air was still warm but the leaves had already began to fall. I closed my eyes and heard the leaves crunch next to me. I opened my eyes and looked next to me. Mordecai and Rigby were laying on either side of me staring up at the sky.

Nobody said anything for a good five minutes.

"Wait, Marilyn shouldn't you be in school?" Mordecai asked.

"I graduated a year early." I said.

"Woah, you like smart or something?" Rigby asked.

"No I just finished all my corses by my junior year." I said.

"College?"Mordecai asked.

"I want to go for art therapy."

"Oh cool I went to an art school." Mordecai said.

I sighed.

I think the guys could tell my glumness cause they looked at each other.

"Hey Marilyn, you wanna have a movie night tonight?" RIgby asked.

"Yeah we can invite margaret and Eileen!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"Not Eileen!" Rigby groaned.

"What? You did say she looked hot without her glasses!"Mordecai laughed.

"What ever." Rigby huffed and crossed his arms.

"Uhh, I don't know..." I said.

"I'm sure it will make Benson really mad if you come with us!" Rigby smirked.

"I'm there." I said.

"Yeahuh!" Mordecai and Rigby shouted.

I giggled.

Mordecai looked at me and smiled, I smiled back.

"Hey Slackers!" A voice said from across the lawn, "Get back to work!"

I lifted my head up and glared at my father. He just walked away. I got back up and so did the guys, we got back to work.

It was 5 pm and all the chores were done.

"Hey, We didn't get all the work done." I lied, "Can I stay here untill we finish."

My father just looked at me strangely, "You wanna finish work?"

I didn't say anything I just glared.

He nodded, "Just have skips bring you home when your done."

He left and I walked upstairs and towards Mordecai and Rigby's room.

"Dude shut up!" I heard mordecai's voice.

"What ever man, just consider it."

"Hey guys?" I walked into their room.

"Oh, Marilyn!" Mordecai exclaimed, "Whats up?"

"My dad fell for it." I smirked.

"OHHHHH!"Mordecai and rigby exclaimed.

"So What movie?"

"Oh Margaret is bringing them."

I nodded and we went downstairs.

Soon enough Eileen and margaret and an uninvited unwanted guest showed up.

"Mordecai, Rigby, this is my boyfriend Joshua." Margaret said introdroducing the boy I already knew.

He looked at me and his eyes widened, I looked down. Josh was actually my exboyfriend, he was a two years older than me and very strong. He used to hit me and among other things.

"This is marilyn, she works at the park now." Rigby introduced me.

"Hey." Margaret said.

I nodded. Not looking up. I realize that might have been rude but I feel like I'm about to have a heart attack or a panic attack...which ever comes first. My face heated up and I felt super lightheaded and dizzy.

People started talking but I couldn't pay attention. I was so confused. Why was he here? He lives in my old town. It's only about an hour away from here but still... Why is he with another girl? Is he still in counciling? I feel like I'm going to throw up. I hope nobody notices my little episode I'm having.

"I'm going to get some water." I said quietly. And headed towards the kitchen.

"Good Idea, do you want anything babe?" Josh asked Margaret. I looked behind me and shuddered, so did mordecai.

"Sure, a soda would do." She replied. I continued to the kitchen and could feel him following me. Once we were there I opened up the refridgerator, refusing to look him in the eye.

"Marilyn, you're probably blaming this little episode you're having,on me."He said quietly and calmly, "But you should know, I've changed from when I had you, and I really like this girl Margaret."

I trembled as I got myself the water. "So you don't hit her?"

"No! Not at all, I got help with that."He said and smiled charmingly.

"W-What about...umm sexual stuff." i whispered the last part.

"Well she likes it, unlike you." He said.

That made my blood boil, "I was fucking fifteen!"

"So?" He asked.

"I wasn't ready for that kind of stuff!"

"It was consentual!"

"Because you guilted me into it!"

I looked at him in the eye and froze, scared. Normally I have so much confidence and self-esteem that I don't know what to do with it. But with Josh it was like it all went away.

"Joshua!" Margaret's voice called.

"I'll be there in a minute!" He called back.

"Just...don't tell her we dated."He said.

"Why?"I asked.

"Why would I want her to know I dated a loser like you." He smirked. I didn't say anything. He grabbed the soda and left.

I stood there for a moment just breathing.

"Marilyn, c'mon, we're starting the movie!" Mordecai said. I walked into the living room and sat on the floor next to rigby. Eileen was on the other side of rigby. On the couch it was mordecai then margaret then Josh.

I looked at the screen and recognized the movie.

"Uhg Insidious is so lame."I said.

"Are you kidding?" Margaret asked, "It's so scary!"

"More like boring..."I whispered.

Rigby giggled.

I saw margaret glare at me. I rolled my eyes and watched the lame movie.

Mordecai's POV:

I was looking at the movie margaret brought and I inwardly groaned. Insidious was so lame.

We started watching it and I was so bored. I looked around the room and saw margaret being held by Joshua, rigby and eileen were watching the movie and Marilyn was texting.

I wondered who she was texting and as if on cue, my phone lit up. I picked it up and saw an unlisted number and a text that said, 'Hey it's Marilyn'.

I added her to my contacts and replied, 'Hey, how did u get my #?'

Marilyn: Rigby.

Me: Figures, So wats up?

I saw marilyn chuckle when she got my texts.

Marilyn: You text talk? Haha

Me: Well ya, its EZ-er lol u dont?

Marilyn: Nooo, it makes you look dumb.

Me: G, thnx :D

Marilyn: So what do you think of this lame movie?

Me: Ive seen wors

Marilyn: I'm just sooo bored.

Me: me 2

Marilyn: Uhg stop text talking.

Me: Y ?

Marilyn: It's annoying.

Me: ur annoying

Marilyn: that insult might be more insulting if you spelled 'You're' instead of 'ur'. Haha.

I laughed and so did she. We both got shushed by Margaret.

Marilyn: Can you take me home? I'm bored.

Me: Sure, ne-thing 2 get out of this movie.

Marilyn and I stood up.

"I'm gunna take marilyn home now." I said.

"Why Marilyn, is it past your bed time?" Rigby teased.

"Shut up rigby." She said and smiled.

Marilyn and I walked out to the golf kart and got in. It was a cold early autumn night and she was wearing a tank top and basketball shorts.

"So mordecai, whats up with you and margaret?" SHe asked. I almost slammed on the breaks.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"Well its obvious you like her." She said.

I sighed, "Well yeah, but she always has a boyfriend."

"Don't worry it won't last, he's a jerk." She said, I looked at her.

"How do you know?"

She seemed flustered at first that I caught that then she said, "He's my ex."

"What?" I asked, "Are you serious?"

She nodded.

"Well why did you guys break up, maybe if we tell Margaret, she'll break up with him."I asked kind of excitedly.

"No!" SHe exclaimed, " Nobody can know that I dated Josh."

"But you told me." I said.

"Well I-" Se started.

"And maybe this can be my chance with Margaret."I said.

She shook her head, "You don't understand."

"What don't I understand?" I was starting to get a little angry.

"It's complicated." She said.

We got to Benson's apartment and she got out.

"Wait!" I said and grabbed her wrist. I tried to pull her back in the kart but she yelled out.

"Ow!" She exclaimed. I stopped pulling and let go she fell face first out of the kart onto the concrete.

"You dick!"She shouted.

"Oh crap, I-I'm sorry!" I exclaimed.

She got up and her hands and knees were bleeding from where they scraped the concrete. I got out and ran over to her.

"Here let me help." I said and grabbed her decorative sweat band bracelets. I took them off her and she protested. "No!"

When the bracelets came off, it seemed the truth came out.


End file.
